For You Are Beautiful
by Nova Strike
Summary: Treize reflects on Lady Une before going to die on Tallgeese II.


Author' Notes: As much as I'm a rabid psychotic Treize fangirl (I've proved it.) I thoguht I'd try writing a TKxLU fic, as their my favorite coupling. ..; Email me with what you think, this is my first submittable GW fic. *Shivers and cowers*  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the song or Characters. I'm just a dirt poor moron. Really!  
  
For You are Beautiful  
Song by Roger Whitaker  
Songfic by Nova Strike  
  
Treize strode through to the Tallgeese II, knowing his final duty... He felt there was no honorable way to complete his mission in life but to fight nobley.  
But one thing troubled him. What would become of Lady Une? It still worried him, even now. He breathed a small sigh. The air smelled softly of roses here on Earth. It reminded him of Une.  
  
There's a ship lies rigged and ready in the harbor  
Tomarrow for old England she sails  
Far away from your land of endless Sunshine  
To my land full of rainy skies and gales  
And I shall be aboard that ship tomarrow  
Though my heart is full of tears at this farewell  
For you are beautiful  
And I have loved you Dearly  
More dearly then the spoken word can tell  
For you are Beautiful  
And I have loved you dearly  
More dearly then the spoken word can tell  
  
Treize recalled how he'd met Une. He'd been a mere Colonel, she, a pilot. Even then, her firey temper had hld his attentions. Her soft brown hair; warm brown eyes had captivated his heart.   
She held his heart like a prisoner, and when he became a General, and leader of OZ and the Specials, he requested her right away as his aide. Even thus after, he fell deeper for her, the way she called him Mister Treize, her voice, her perume... Ah, her perfume. Once,  
he'd sent her roses anonymously. It filled him with joy to see her so happy. He tried to be good to her, but he also had to be discreet; it was not proper for him to show her feelings, not as her superior. It hurt him, he still tried conveying to her his love.  
  
  
I heard there's a wicked war ablazing  
And the taste of war I know so very well  
Even now I see the Forgein flag araising  
Their guns on fire as we sail into hell  
I have no fear of death  
It brings no sorrow  
But how bitter will be this last Farewell?  
For you are beautiful  
And I have loved you dearly  
More dearly then the spoken word can tell  
For you are Beautiful  
And I have loved you dearly  
More dearly then the spoken word can tell  
  
Even after Leia, after marriage, when Treize felt he could never love again, he loved Lady Une. And now... Now he knew they could never be together. It burned his heart. But to himself, he made a solemn promise. He would try to visit her dreams, to somehow convery the message he'd loved her, more then life and love.  
He'd wanted to be with her; if he hadn't need to commit this sacrifice, he would give to her a propasal of marriage. Noone else mattered to him, presently, then Lady Une. Boarding the Tallgeese, he lead the assault. Spying the Altron Gundam, with the pilot he saught to duel, his heart fell with those who lost their lives as well. As he spoke, he felt the pain. The suffering of what he had to do. He held no fear.  
He held no want but to do this...For his Lady, and for all. He prayed to see his Lady again.... In Heaven. As Wufei's trident rang true to it's mark, treize gave his final words, but he closed his eyes, his mind elsewhere. Wandering. It fell...With Lady Une.  
My Lady.... My Lady... Forgive me.... Do not cry.. But forgive me. We'll see each other again. Perhaps we'll meet in Heaven, my Lady... My Angel... My love... Treize thought. The Tallgeese exploded violently. And Treize Khushrenada thus passed, in a noble death, his heart with that of the lady that held it so long... The Lady he loved.  
  
And the next year, for Valentine's, as per requested, the florist delivered to Lady Une a boquet of red flowers. The card read from Treize Khushrenada. Before his death... He'd sent a final gift to his lady.  
  
  
Though Death and Darkness gather all about me  
And my ship be torn apart at sea  
I shall smell again the fragrance of these islands  
In the heaving waves that brought me once to thee  
And should I return safe home again to England  
I shall watch the English mist roll through the dell  
For you are beautiful  
And I have loved you dearly  
More dearly then the spoken word can tell  
For you are Beautiful  
And I have loved you dearly  
More dearly then the spoken word can tell 


End file.
